There's no such thing as normal
by EveJHoang
Summary: Maintenant,je comprends vraiment.Le gosse n'est pas normal.Daddy peut pas laisser le gamin avec quelqu'un.Ils sauraient,ils lui feraient du mal,ils appelleraient quelqu'un pour l'emmener,l'ouvrir et voir ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.La télé dit que c'est des conneries, mais moi, je sais.


**Autor: **onewealthyhobo

**Translator:** Eve J Hoang

**Pairing: **Logan/Harry

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Je ne suis ni **JKR**, ni **Marvel Comics**, ni **OneWealthyHobo**. Donc, à part le français, rien n'est de moi

**Note:** Tous ceux qui me connaissent un peu savent que ces derniers temps, j'ai une grande soif de crossovers de toutes sortes. Je suis tombée, il y a quelques temps, sur celui-ci. L'auteur a bien entendu donné sa permission pour que je traduise ce prologue et tout ce qui suivra, mais j'ai une autre idée: ce prologue fait un bon petit OS charmant. Cela fait plus d'un an que l'auteur n'a pas updaté, mais si c'est le cas,** il est possible que je traduise aussi la suite**.

Sinon, l'idée, c'est que le prologue est toujours à elle, mais un jour, **je pourrais aussi improviser une courte fic de moi**, qui ferait suite à cela. On verra, hein, en attendant, savourez ça comme un OS, **et n'oubliez pas de vous inscrire en "Author Alert" ou "Story Alert" au cas-où** ^^

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, **c'est ma première traduction**, même si c'est court (après tout, originellement, c'est un prologue XD)

Bonne lecture...

.

.

**"What a bar like you is doing in a guy like this?"**

.

.

Le bar ressemble vraiment à un trou du cul de la civilisation.

Odeur de pisse, de culs transpirants et de bière éventée, mais ça me va. C'est bien mon genre d'endroits.

Du moment que je peux me faire du fric rapidement et avoir de la bière pas cher, c'est assez bien pour moi. Les pauvres traîne-la-grolle d'ici frappent un peu plus fort qu'ailleurs. C'est le territoire des maçons, et ils savent comment envoyer un coup de poing décent, ils peuvent même en prendre quelques uns, mais ils finissent toujours par tomber.

Ça prend juste un peu plus longtemps, et ils tombent un peu plus dur.

J'ai un avantage déloyal, je sais, mais eux ne le savent pas et ça me va très bien. Je n'ai aucun regret lorsque le nez du dernier mec craque sous mon poing et qu'il s'écroule, aussi éteint qu'une ampoule.

S'il savait, s'ils savaient tous ce que je suis, je finirais avec l'estomac rempli de plomb avant même d'avoir le temps de cracher mon cigare. Non pas que ça me tuerait, mais se faire tirer dessus fait un mal de chien, et je commence à manquer de chemises.

Ses potes viennent et tirent le pauvre connard à l'extérieur. Le meneur débite des conneries mais j'écoute pas.

Je me tourne et prends uns bouffée du cigare qui m'attend sur le bord de la cage, tel un vieil ami, le goût aidant à éliminer la puanteur du sang et de la sueur. Les dents mal alignées du gars m'ont ouvert les phalanges, mais ça s'est refermé avant même qu'il ne morde la poussière.

Je fais courir mon doigt sur la peau lisse.

Je ne serais plus rien que du tissu cicatriciel si ce n'était pas pour ce… don… malédiction ? Peut importe comment vous voulez appeler ça, c'est foutument pratique la plupart du temps. Ça doit être chiant de s'assoir et d'attendre qu'un coquard guérisse.

La cloche sonne et c'est l'heure pour un autre loser de recevoir sa défaite sur un plateau d'argent.

Je prends une dernière bouffée et me retourne, soufflant la fumée comme je mesure l'autre mec du regard.

Sa chemise est hors de vue, et son ventre est plat, son buste bien défini, déplacé au milieu de ces barriques à bière. Il a même l'air intelligent, vu qu'il est sobre et qu'il me toise également au lieu de balancer des coups de poings comme un animal sauvage.

Probablement pas un gars du coin.

Et foutument mignon, aussi.

Habituellement, je me fiche de ce à quoi mes sacs de frappe ressemblent, mais ce bled doit avoir un mauvais gène qui traîne parce que pas même les dames n'ont une apparence décente.

Je suis un homme sachant apprécier les belles choses, et dans ce coin, avec tous les poivrots ressemblant au Sasquatch portant de la flanelle, et toutes les serveuses ressemblant au Sasquatch portant du maquillage, l'homme a un foutu air d'ange tombé du ciel.

Les lumières des néons flattent personne, mais il se démerde pour ressembler à un putain de top model pour maillots de bains, là-dessous. Les lumières se reflètent sur des cheveux en bataille qui lui donnent l'air de celui qui vient de prendre son pied, tous sauvages et noirs et brillants. Un nez droit, une mâchoire puissante, des lèvres pleines et les putain de yeux les plus verts que j'aie jamais vus.

Pas le genre vert-noisette-boueux-je-change-de-couleur-quand-je-le-sens, mais un vert surnaturel, vert-comme-du-putain-vert-EMERAUDE. Je me promets à moi-même d'éviter de frapper son visage, parce que ça ressemble presque à un péché d'abîmer un regard aussi hypnotisant.

_Mr. Top-model_ s'accroupit et prend une position montrant qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.

Il pense business.

Peut-être qu'il me fera suer pour gagner, pour une fois.

Je me mets en garde et nous commençons à nous observer, nous mouvant tels deux fauves se mesurant. Les yeux verts sont sur moi, visant chacun de mes mouvements, il prend son temps, pensant, planifiant, élaborant des stratégies.

J'suis pas un homme patient, alors j'envoie le premier coup de poing, visant le ventre contracté. Il esquive aisément. C'est pas mon plus dur, ni mon plus rapide, mais ça me fait toujours sourire. Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il sait que j'y vais mollo avec lui.

Alors, la vraie bagarre commence.

Il frappe dur, rapide et intelligent, gardant ses distances puis allant là où il sait que ça fera mal. Et ça fait foutument mal.

Je suis un peu impressionné.

C'est évident que cet homme a été entraîné. Quelque chose au sujet de la façon dont il se tient crie « militaire », mais je ne vois ni plaque d'identification, ni tatouage qui le confirme.

Il y a des cicatrices, sur sa peau.

Sur tout son corps, en fait. _Mr. Top-model_ a vu de l'action, et de la vraie.

Si c'était un duel dans les règles, et si je n'avais pas les os les plus durs du monde et ne guérissais pas aussi vite qu'il me donne des coups, il aurait juste pu gagner. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il sait qu'il devrait au moins m'avoir mit à terre, mais je suis toujours sur mes pieds, essuyant et balayant ses coups comme s'ils n'étaient que des mouches emmerdantes.

Il halète, maintenant, la sueur coulant sur son corps, des bleus fleurissant déjà sur sa peau. Ses coups deviennent vicieux. Il va pour la gorge, les reins, l'estomac, les boules, les points faibles près du creux des bras et de l'aine.

J'en bloque la plupart, d'autres m'atteignent.

Il me frappe juste sur l'artère à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Toute la jambe ankylosée. Douloureux, mais j'en suis pas fâché.

Il commence à avoir l'air désespéré.

Pas désespéré de gagner par fierté, mais désespéré parce qu'il y a tellement à jouer sur cette bataille que perdre n'est pas une option.

Je l'assomme quelques instants. L'imbécile est têtu et se relève d'un bond. Son nez saigne et sa lèvre a éclaté, mais la détermination brûle dans ces yeux émeraude.

Je pourrais finir ça vraiment rapidement si je le voulais, je pourrais lui casser un os très facilement, lui frapper la gorge et le faire rester à terre. Je ne le fais pas.

Je suis curieux.

Il a besoin de cash rapidement. Est-ce que des créanciers lui soufflent dans la nuque, menaçant de défigurer cette jolie petite gueule s'il ne les paye pas ? Ou peut-être qu'il est viré et qu'ils prennent la maison ? Ou, pourquoi pas, la chère vieille grand-maman a besoin d'une opération mais l'assurance ne veut pas se mouiller ?

Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi, et je les ai toutes entendues sanglotées après moi après que le combat soit terminé, le triste bougre suppliant pour le fric que j'ai gagné.

Pas de bol.

Le fric me permet une vie relativement confortable, il fait rouler mon pick-up et remplit mon estomac. Je ne peux crever ni de faim, ni de froid, mais c'est chiant d'être affamé, et la nuit, on se les gèle. Ils sont humains, normaux, ils ont d'autres options.

Pas moi.

J'ai besoin de terminer ce combat.

Le mec est chaud, mais une gueule d'amour me fera pas abandonner le cash. Au moins, il m'a fait jouer pour mon argent. Merde, je pourrais même lui payer une bière s'il est pas trop amer.

Un bon poing dans l'estomac devrait le faire, lui faire cracher son air et perdre son souffle. Il vacille déjà sur ses appuis, épuisé, les yeux verts devenant un peu brumeux et les coups plus mous.

Je contre. La foule hurle, rugit, jure. La chaîne de la cage cliquette et vibre, une bouteille explose, quelque part.

Dans tout ça, j'entends une minuscule petite voix qui crie :

-BOTTES-LUI LES FESSES DADDY !

Du coin de l'œil, je vois un petit marmot pressé contre la cage, ses doigts minuscules accrochés à la chaîne. Un bonnet d'un orange éclatant avale sa tête, tombant presque sur les mêmes impossibles yeux vert émeraude.

What the fuck ?

_Daddy_ voit l'ouverture et saisit l'occase. Il m'envoie un coup de pied en plein dans la tronche. Dur. Il m'atteint à la mâchoire, la faisant claquer d'un coup sec. Mes dents amputent un morceau de ma langue. Je finis au sol, ma bouche se remplissant de sang.

Ça explique pourquoi le salaud ne veut pas rester sur le carreau. Aucun parent avec une maison et un job stable n'emmènerait son gamin dans un bar, du moins, je n'espère pas. Je suis pas un professionnel du métier, mais je suis foutument sûr que les bars sont plutôt bien placés dans la liste des lieux où il ne faut jamais emmener vos gosses, juste à côté des champs de tir et des sessions de thérapie pour pédophiles.

Donc _Daddy_ n'a pas de maison, pas de job, et personne pour surveiller le gamin. Et… ah oui, il est à court de fric.

Je crache un autre filet de sang sur le sol crade.

La foule devient complètement folle furieuse, et le gosse avec elle. Il sautille partout comme s'il venait de gagner un putain de séjour à Disney Land. Il hue et applaudit, ses yeux verts scintillants et… attendez.

On rembobine.

Ses putain d'yeux ont tourné jaune.

Je jette un œil à _Daddy_. Il vacille, tenant difficilement sur ses appuis, mais il a vu aussi. Il a vu, et déglutit. Sa main brosse son sourcil, comme s'il enlevait la sueur, mais un doigt longe sa joue, comme un signal. Je regarde à nouveau le gamin.

C'était un signal.

Le garçon empoigne son bonnet et le tire sur ses yeux, les cachant. Se cachant comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un voie.

Et maintenant, je comprends vraiment.

Le gamin n'est pas normal. Quoi qu'il soit, il est comme moi. _Daddy_ ne peut pas laisser le gamin avec quelqu'un. Ils sauraient, ils lui feraient du mal, ils appelleraient quelqu'un pour l'emmener, l'ouvrir et voir ce qu'i l'intérieur.

La télé dit que c'est des conneries, mais je me souviens du rutilement des aiguilles, l'eau verte bouillonnante, douleur, courir, s'enfuir.

Je sais, moi.

_Daddy_ n'a pas d'autre option. Il prend soin de son gamin. Le protège. Mais ça demande de l'argent.

De l'argent dont il a plus besoin que moi.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fais quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pensé que je ferais un jour.

.

.

Je reste sur le carreau.

.

.

.

**oO°And that's all?°Oo**


End file.
